The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
As a way of solving various limitations of a bulk silicon substrate, suggested was a Silicon-On-Insulator (SOI) substrate. The SOI substrate includes a thin silicon layer on a buried oxide layer. Since a semiconductor device is formed on the thin silicon layer, the SOI substrate may be advantageous to miniaturization and/or a high speed of the semiconductor device. However, the SOI substrate is expensive due to difficult manufacturing processes, and also the buried oxide layer of the SOI substrate is horizontally disposed on an entire surface of the SOI substrate.
In addition, as electronics industries are highly developed, a demand on a high-speed semiconductor device is being increased. However, there are various limitations in improving an operating speed of a semiconductor device due to heating caused by the high degree of integration of the semiconductor device and the speed limit of electrical data communication. Accordingly, suggested are methods in which an optical communication technology for realizing data communication through an optical signal is applied to a semiconductor device. For example, the semiconductor device may include an electronic device and an optical device to which the optical communication technology is applied. For example, the optical device may use a refractive index difference between silicon and silicon oxide. Since the semiconductor device including these multi-functional devices is manufactured with devices having each function, various factors that may deteriorate their reliability can occur.